contekan
by Okta chan
Summary: Gara gara tidak belajar sebelum ulangan, sakura terpaksa menyontek ino yang di belakang bangkunya, tapi bagaimana jika yang di belakanya buka ino, melainkan../..yang kusukai itu UCHIHA SASUKE/.."hai pacarku"/


Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto Warning. :ooc,garing,bahasa tidak baku,dll Pairing. : uchiha sasuke x haruno sakura "Contekan" 'Mampus gue' Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran haruno sakura gadis cantik bersurai pink, bermata emerald, kulit putih, dan tubuhnya yang ramping. Siapa yang nggak mampus coba hari ini sensei mesumnya a.k.a kakashi sensei mengadakan ulangan pengambilan nilai matematika. Dan sialnya semalam ia tak belajar karna dipaksa menemani kakanya haruno sasori nonton pertandingan bola dengan upah es krim strowberry yang hampir meleleh. Bahh Melihat angka angka di kertasnya saja udah eneg, kalau udah begini nggak ada cara lain selain menguji kesetiaan temen sendiri, yaitu minta contekan Tapi walaupun gurunya itu sibuk dengan buku mesumnya tapi tetap saja dia was was untuk nengok kebalakang dimana sahabat pirangnya ino yamanaka itu duduk, jika ia ketahuan nyontek hukumanya bikin sakura ngeri sendiri, bersihin kandang pakun yang baunya eeuuhh banget, sumpah Akhirnya sakura menuliskan sesuatu di kertas hvsnya dimana seharusnya digunakan untuk mencoret-coret hitunganya, ia melipat kertas itu sampai kecil, dan memberikanya pada ino yang di belakanya dengan hati hati, takut ketahuan senseinya. 'Maapin saki kaa-san, saki harus nyontek, jika ingin mengutukku kutuklah dulu sasori-nii' inner sakura menjerit Sedangkan ino yang di belakangya menatap bingung kertas yang baru saja diberikan oleh sahabatnya, ia buka kertas tersebut yang berisi 'ujian kesetiaan sahabat' 'piiig kau harus menolongku, semalam aku nggak belajar, nyontek dikit boleh yaa..yaa plisss nomer 1 sampai 20 aja yaaa' begitulah isi surat sakura, dengan cepat ino menulis balasan dan memberikanya pada sakura 'Busett deh, itu bukan dikit lagi jidat, tapi semuanya gak lihat apa soalnya emang 20' Sakura manyun dengan jawaban ino, ia membalas surat ino dengan cepat 'Ayolah pig, kau harus membantuku aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu nanti' Lama sakura menunggu surat di balas oleh ino, mana waktu ulangan tinggal 18 menit lagi, sakura pura-pura menyelipkan rambut di kuping, saat tangannya sampai di belakang kuping, gadis itu menggerakan telunjuknya ke depan belakang, kode agar ino cepat membalas suratnya. Dorongan kecil terasa di bahu sakura, sepertinya ino membalas suratnya, dan terjadilah surat menyurat antar murid di kelas itu 'Benarkah? Apapun?' 'Iya, cepatlah' 'Kalau begitu kau harus jadi pacarku' Krik. Sakura membaca dengan sebelah alis terangkat, jadi pacarnya? Sahabatnya ini ngajak bencada pas ulangan? Heran 'Maaf ino, aku masih normal lagi pula kau lupa setiap malam aku curhat padamu, yang kusukai itu UCHIHA SASUKE' Ia memberika kertas hvsnya yang penuh percakapan itu dengan geram, bisa bisanya sahabatnya mengajak becanda dalam keadaan genting begini Sekali lagi ia merasakan dorongan di bahunya, ia mengambil kertas chatnya dan membukanya, ia semakin bingung sendiri melihat jawaban ino 'Hn, aku juga menyukaimu HARUNO SAKURA, pulang sekolah kutunggu di depan pintu kelas, kita kencan' Ia sungguh kesal dengan balasan ino yang menurutnya menggelikan itu, di lihatnya kakashi sensei yang matanya setengah terpejam, mengantuk, bagus. Ini kesempatanya menengok ke belakang dan memarahi ino "Ino apa yang ka-..." bisik sakura terputus, matanya melebar, tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya yang menganga, ia shock Di belakanya bukanlah ino sahabat pirangnya melainkan pemuda tampan dengan gaya cool yang menjadi pangeran sekolah konoha high school, Uchiha sasuke "Hai pacarku" ucap sasuke setengah berbisik, tidak lupa dengan seringai seksinya blush blush blush Sakura melirik sahabatnya, ino yang berada di bangku belakang barisan sebelah, tempat sasuke semula, sahabatnya sedang main mata dengan kekasihnya, sai di bangku samping, sialan Dengan cepat sakura mengembalikan tubunya kedepan, ia membaca kebali chat di hvsnya Blushh, sakura merasakan wajahnya terbakar, di baliknya kertas hvs itu terdapat jawaban ulangan 1sampai 20 TAMAT Omake Uchiha sasuke meletakan pensil di atas kertas ulanngan matematikanya ia sudah selesai, baginya soal berjumlah 20 itu bukanlan sesuatu yang sulit, bahkan sangat mudah, sasuke mengedarkan pandangan ke kesekelilingya, ada naruto yang tengah pucat pasi melihat kertas ulangannya, shikamaru yang tertidur dan yang terakhir gadis berambut merah muda Deg Gadis itu haruno sakura, gadis yang di sukainya sejak dulu, sejak masih sekolah di junior high Ngomong ngmong tentang sakura, apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan si yamanaka? Pikir sasuke penasaran melihat interaksi kedua sahabat tersebut dengan selembar hvs. Di ambilnya hvs miliknya yang sudah terpakai seperempat itu, menulis dengan cepat dan melemparkanya pada ino 'Kita tukar tempat duduk, pacarmu ingin bicara denganmu, tidak ada penolakan yamanaka' Setelahnya ino melirik dan mengangguk, setelah ia sampai di belakang sakura, gadis itu memberikan lipatan kertas tanpa menoleh kebelakang 'Ayolah pig, kau harus membantuku aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu nanti' Itulah yang di tulis oleh gadis pujaanya, sasuke tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai lembut 'Apapun heh?' sasuke pun membalas pesan sakura dengan seringai yang masih setia di bibirnya End


End file.
